Document
by Bloodthirstyvampire91
Summary: This is based on the anime. I needed extra credit in school and typed this. It was the only reason I put it on here. I do not own story line.


"I am glad we could get away from work for a couple days."

"Me too." They sat in the boat on a lake near the hotel and he spotted a dead body in the water.

"Hey, look!"

"What is it?" His friend looked to where he was pointing to and dug out his cell phone. "We have a dead body in the lake. It is near the hotel just off the shore." He hung up and rowed the boat to the shore. "Hey, you okay? You do not look so good."

"I do not feel so good, either. I guess I just got a little sick from the boat." He tried his best to smile, only to vomit, and his friend took him back to the hotel. "I am fine, really. You do not have to do this." They stood on the balcony and looked at the lake.

"Is anyone in here?"

"Coming!" He opened the door and was greeted by a police officer. "May I help you?"

"Yes, were you the one who found the body?"

"Uh...I...um..."

"Yes, he is the one who found the body and I called it in. We did not see anyone around the lake while we were out there." He fell to his knees and brought his hands to his mouth. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just get really nervous around strangers and vomit."

"I will take you to the bathroom." His friend helped him to the bathroom after the officer left and he emptied his stomach. He walked out and landed on his bed. "I will bring you some ice and spend the night here with you." He could only nod and his friend left the room. He was asleep when his friend came back and placed the ice on his forehead.

The next day, he was feeling better and stood on his balcony, looking at the lake as the sun rose. His friend had gone to the first floor to get breakfast. He looked down and saw a man with blonde hair wearing a trench coat. The man looked up at him and walked away. "Who is he?"

"Hey, you feeling better?"

"What the? Do not sneak up on me like that! You know, you really should knock."

"I did. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I am fine." He sighed and leaned against the railing, facing the lake again. His friend stood beside him and handed him his food.

"Here, you should eat something."

"Thanks, but I am not hungry right now." He put the plate of food in the minifridge in his room and walked outside to look around the lake for that man. When he did not find him, he walked back to the hotel and talked with the hotel owner, Jaco, and his friend. "If you do not mind me asking, who is that girl in the painting behind your desk?"

"That is my daughter, Maria. She passed away 5 years ago."

"Oh, I am sorry. I should not have asked." He walked to the kitchen and encountered the blonde haired man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lieutenant Berckley Rose and I am with the New York Police."

"Then you are one of us. I am with the Japanese Police Force with my friend." Berkley left and he returned to the group.

"No, it is quite all right. Jaco, would you mind getting them some tea?" Jaco left to get some tea, but not before his friend stood up.

"Sorry, but I will have to pass on the tea."

"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"I am going to the grocery store to get some groceries and I will be back in an hour or so."

"Okay. Jaco, make that one cup of tea." Jaco left and brought him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." He took a sip and saw a girl about 13 approach him. "Carol, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you that's all." Jaco handed her a cup of tea and she sat beside him. Jaco left and the hotel owner stayed with them. Cal fell asleep after a few sips of her tea and he caught her before she fell.

"Cal, are you alright?"

"I'm so sleepy."

"Could you bring some ice to the room, please?"

"Which room?"

"My room. Room 408."

"I'll bring it up immediately."

"Thank you." He carried Cal to his room upstairs and layed her on his bed. 5 mintues passed and he stood up. "That ice is taking a long time to get here. It looks like I'll have to get it myself." He left the room and shut the door quietly.

"Mmmn..." Cal went back to sleep after he shut the door and he started down the stairs.

He was walking down the stairs to get some ice after drinking some tea. He leaned against the railing as he stumbled. "What the-? I feel dizzy..." He continued down the stairs with one hand on the railing and the other on his head, unaware of someone watching him with a knife.

He sensed someone behind him and when he turned around, the person nearly cut his head, only succeeding in cutting a few strands of hair. He fell and rolled down the stairs, realizing he couldn't move when he landed. "You can't move, huh? That's because the tea you drank was drugged."

"W-why?" Jaco swung the knife and cut the side of his hand. He knocked Jaco down, making him drop the knife and the hotel owner picked it up. When he swung, he used Jaco as a shield and he died.

"Hmph. I missed."

"M-missed?"

"He was useless when I needed him. He was there when Maria died and he didn't protect her. He deserves to die!" The hotel owner cut his arm just below the shoulder and backed away. He pulled the handle and he fell through the trap door. "My daughter was killed by 3 Japanese people. I've seen what they did to her. Jaco couldn't even protect her from them."

"Please, don't kill me! You're doing nothing good for your daughter! This isn't going to bring her back." He managed to knock the hotel owner down and climb back up through the trap door. He leaned against the couch, unable to move as he watched the hotel owner approach his sitting form.

"I can't kill enough of you!" He put his arms up to block the knife and his friend crashed through the window on a motorcycle, jumping off when the motorcycle landed on the hotel owner.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"N-not really." His friend kneeled beside him and supported him when he passed out.

A few hours later, the cops arrested the hotel owner and he got his wounds checked. "Could you do me a favor? You were right. I wasn't doing anything good for Maria. Could you burn her painting for me?"

"Sure." He threw the painting in the fire and sighed as his friend stood there with him, watching the painting burn up in flames. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me earlier. If you hadn't come when you did, I would've died. How did you know I was about to die?"

"It's okay. I ran into Lieutenant Berckley at the grocery store and he said the hotel owner killed every Japanese person who stayed at this hotel."

"I was so scared. I was beyond the hope of someone rescuing me. All I could do was run. I really thought I was going to die, then you showed up." His friend held him in a comforting embrace as he cried and they sat on the ground. He cried himself to sleep and his friend took him home.


End file.
